


Eye(ing the) Candy

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, far fetched from my original ideas for this fic but i wanted to write something, i call this a writer filler fic?? something to get my writing vibes back, sorry for the injustice ;;, this was written in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: You taste sweeter than candy.(or that au in which I attempt to write mini f7)





	Eye(ing the) Candy

The classroom bell rang, signalling the students that it was time for lunch break. While most of his classmates rushed out to the canteen to get the bestselling melon bun before it runs out of sale, Huang Renjun got his Moomin lunchbox in hand, all too excited for the lunch his beloved mother had prepared for him for today. He wondered what his mother had prepared and played a guessing game with himself if it was his favourite sandwich or his favourite fried rice that was in his lunch box as he waited for his friend, Zhong Chenle. Once the other male had his class dismissed, the two of them head up to the rooftop which happened to be their usual lunch spot with their group of friends.

  


In all honesty, this had been one of their daily routine. Renjun has his class dismissed early for lunch break, sometimes Chenle has his class dismissed earlier than Renjun’s especially on Friday when Mr. Moon is probably the only lenient art teacher that would allowed early dismissal but regardless, whoever had dismissed earlier, they would have to wait for the other before the two young boys head up to the rooftop. Upon reaching the rooftop, they would then wait for their other friends, Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck and soon even Mark and Jisung who were a grade above and below respectively. 

  


It wasn’t a big deal but every lunch break was fairly important to the boys because they had all been in different classes and it still made them wondered what had been the thing that had connected all of them because they were all different individuals and they all don’t share a class but Jaemin and Jeno who was luckier than the rest. It didn’t take them long to figure out it had been their lunch breaks that got them all together. (They weren’t outcasts, really. Mark was the elementary school president, Jisung is the beloved dance club star, Jeno and Jaemin respectively had more than enough visuals to charm both boys and girls and while Donghyuck was known to be the star of the choir team, Chenle and Renjun excelled in studies and sports respectively to get them more friends if they had wanted to. In short, you could say they’re a dream group of friends – the type of friends that would even put boys over flowers’ f4 to shame.)

  


“I see your mom made you your favourite sandwich, Renjunnie”, Chenle glanced over to what the content was in Renjun’s Moomin lunchbox before taking a bit of his own melon bun.

  


“And some candies”, Renjun grinned before he started taking bites of the sandwiches.

  


“Lucky you then. I get money to buy my own food. I bet Jeno has it lucky with his fangirls giving him food”, Donghyuck frowned then munches on his rice balls that he had bought from the canteen.

  


Jeno laughed. “I rejected them all anyway. Nothing beats Jaehyun hyung’s cooking.”

  


“If your brother is single when he is old and wrinkly, can I marry him? He knows how to cook”, Jaemin playfully asked after taking a bite from his rice box.

  


“Psh. My brother would have marry our neighbour. Johnny is nice to us. I want him to be my brother’s other half”, Jeno wrinkled his nose before stuffing himself more of his lunch.

  


Mark shook his head before he turned his attention to Jisung, who remained in silence as the youngest ate his bread before Mark had offered more of his lunch to Jisung because the older male was worried Jisung didn’t have enough protein for a growing child. The rest then turned to an inanimate conversation of their daily lives.

  
  
  
  
  


The bell rang when Donghyuck was ranting about how this one girl from his choir club is threatening to steal his alto spotlight after he had finished his lunch earlier than the rest. The rest could only offer sympathy and telling him to be strong so that his spot wouldn’t be snatched. Jisung and Mark had left earlier when Jaemin and Chenle had started throwing bad jokes about spilt milk. But all of them had left with the candy Renjun’s mother had given him to share. 

  


It was until later than Renjun realized everyone else had a piece of candy but Chenle but that didn’t stop Chenle from frowning even with the promise of how the other male would give him an extra piece of candy the day after today. Chenle then playfully took Renjun’s piece of candy and started provoking the other Chinese male by unwrapping the candy for himself. 

  


It’s childish but Renjun had left the candy for himself because it was his favourite flavour and he is determined to have it back by all means. “Give me back my candy”, Renjun frowned as Chenle had playfully grinned, provoking the male by holding the candy to his mouth and eventually putting it to his mouth.

  


Renjun frowned and stormed to where Chenle is at. Renjun had meant his words when he had said he would have his candy by all means even if he had to kiss Chenle to get it back – in which, he actually does so.

  


But Renjun had not expect for Chenle to kiss him back, which took Renjun by surprise.

  


“You taste sweeter than the candy”, Chenle teased before running away to his class, leaving a flustered Renjun who still does not have his candy.

  


_“Zhong Chenle, my candy!”_ Renjun yelled when he has his senses back.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @j0hnils


End file.
